Lucky Charms
by writedrunkeditsober
Summary: Her hair was frizzed and knotted. Her body dropped low and arched in weakness. She was apparently disgusting, yet utterly beautiful.  ONESHOT.


**AYO(: Max and Fang ONESHOT Here. Not my best work darlings, but I like it. Not too much, cut it short cause I'm working on a Nudge&Iggy Story. (CHECK IT OUT 3)**

***Disclaimer : Me No Owny. You No Suey. Get It? Got It? GEWD. (: **

Her eyes dripped of yellow crumbs, them red and tired. Drool obviously stayed dry and stuck to the edge of her full ever so appealing lips. Her hair was frizzed and knotted. Her body dropped low and arched in weakness. She was apparently disgusting, yet utterly beautiful.

No, she did not look her best when she woke up. Tired and quiet, the only time she ever was, and only focused on making it down the stairs without dropping dead. I sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, watching her body sway slowly into the room. She aimed for the fridge, and I watched her intently, she opened it and moved her hands around searching. She pulled out a gallon of milk, the weight dropping her hand down beside her, and she plopped it on the marble counter top.

She opened the cabinet and attained a bowl, and some new crispy cereal Nudge insisted we buy. She must of saw me staring, turning her head to me and narrowing the skin between her blondish brown eyebrows. She tilted her head in confusing, her big brown staring back me.

"Is there something wrong?" She said, her normal voice, nothing sweet or pouty, but strong and determined even at her sleepiest moments.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head a bit, but not losing her gaze. she turned away from me, and I mumbled under my breath, "...absolutely nothing."

She turned to me at the sound of my voice, but turned back paying more attention to her bowl of cereal. I watched her passionately, noticing her every adorable move. The way her jaw moved when she chewed, slowly and tough. And the crunch each piece made under her strong teeth. The face expression she made as she took in the different flavors. The lips she licked after each bite. The lips I wanted to kiss of so badly. The lips I wanted to be mine.

"Want some?" She choked out, with food in her mouth. Normally I would of barfed at the thought, but not with Max._ Never with Max._

I couldn't wait. I couldn't take it.

I rushed out of my seat, over the counter, and straight to Max in the split of a second. I turned her around, the spoon in her hand flying violently across the room. And I stared at her, I watched her, in silence, her brown eyes watching me too. They were big and shocked, and I expected her to push me off and walk away, but she didn't.

We stared in silence for a second. Only our breaths lingering in the air. Then the sound of crunching started, as she started chewing the cereal that was still in her mouth. Her eyes still not blinking as I held her against the counter.

I let out a chuckle, because everything she did was captivating. I realized, as much as I wished would be possible, we couldn't stay like that forever. I leaned into her, my cheek touching hers, and my nose inhaling the aroma of her curl full hair. My lips met her ear, and I whispered, "I want you."

She gasped, but something unexpected happened. The Max I knew, would of pushed me off, and complained. Would of told me this was bad for the flock. Would of acted like it never happened, and told me we weren't meant to be. But this Max, she moved her arms, and wrapped them around my back.

I leaned out from her ear, and we were face to face once more. I dropped my eyes to her lips, pink and lovely. Then I did it, and boy did it feel wonderful. Our lips locked so perfectly, like a lock and key. So meant to fit. Her lips were chapped, and rough against mine. She tasted like lucky charms, or one of those fruity cereals she consumed every morning. But it was magical, and call me cliche' , but sparks flew. I felt her smile as she kissed me, and I stuck my hand in her hair. There and then I knew it, and all my thoughts confirmed.

She wanted me too.

**Hope it was delicious. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (: Bye For Now My Lovelys.**

**~*Paint_Em_Red*~**


End file.
